Penny's New Boyfriend
by Ellis97
Summary: In our last story, Gadget removed Dr. Claw's claw and threw it some remote location. Claw is now plotting to get his claw back by having his other nephew, Talon infiltrate Penny's school and use Penny to get to Gadget so he can get the claw back. Gadget is sent on the case and has to warn Penny about Talon, but will she believe him?
1. A New Student

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another Inspector Gadget story! Everyone's favorite crime fighting cyborg cop is ready for another big case.**

 **GO GO GADGET THEME SONG**

 **In case you forgot, this is sung to the tune of the theme music from Inspector Gadget's Last Case, Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever, and the Gadget Vision segments from DIC's Movie Toons DVDs.**

 **GO GO GADGET, THEME SONG!**

 **(instrumental)**

 **Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**!

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)!**

 **Here comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **And now, GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON INSPECTOR GADGET...**

Inspector Gadget had foiled Dr. Claw's plan to launch his long range nuclear atomic missile at Metro City by removing Dr. Claw's claw which was the key to his missile. Claw's plan was foiled and he was left with one human hand. Gadget tossed it somewhere far away and Claw made his escape before Gadget could arrest him.

Claw vowed to get his claw back, launch his missile, and destroy Metro City and Gadget as well. Leaving you readers in suspense.

* * *

Our story opens today in the Arctic North where we see none other than Inspector Gadget's arch-nemesis, Dr. Claw inside of his airship. There was only one thing about Dr. Claw that was missing, he lost his claw. He spent his time staring at his handless right arm.

"Gadget, you have declawed me." He growled "I will get my claw back and I will launch my nuclear missile and destroy Metro City!"

Just then, an image came up on Claw's screen. No doubt he was working for Claw.

"Finally, you've reported here." Claw said to the guy on the screen "What do you have for me?"

"I have infiltrated Metro City sir." Said the guy "Soon, you'll have your claw back in no time."

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly smiled "Once I get my claw back, I will launch my missile and I'll finally destroy the city and Gadget once and for all."

"You'll get it back boss, very soon." The guy on the screen evilly smiled "Transmission over."

"This time Gadget, I will destroy you and your precious city once and for all." Claw cackled "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

We cut to Don Adams Jr High where we see none other than Penny already in class, ready for school.

"Settle down now children." Said Penny's teacher, Mrs. Martin "We'll be having an exchange student joining us this week. And here he is."

A tall handsome guy about Penny's age with a nice tan and black-purple hair came into the classroom. He had his hair combed down, and he was wearing a white shirt, a dark grey jacket, blue jeans and green boots. The girls were instantly awestruck and the boys were all green with envy.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Zefer Edward Quigley." She introduced the guy.

"My name is Talon." Said the guy back.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Martin asked, confused.

"My name is Zefer, but I go by Talon." the boy explained.

"Whatever. Talon, why don't you go sit in that open seat." Mrs. Martin pointed to an open seat between Penny and her friend, Bridget.

"Sure teach." Talon strutted over to the desk with the girls awing at him and the boys glaring.

"He's sitting next to us." Bridget squeled.

"Hey pretty girls, I'm Talon, what're you names?" Talon asked the girls.

"I'm Bridget." Bridget looked at Talon longlingly.

"And what's your name, little lady?" Talon tickled Penny's chin.

Penny chuckled "I pretty...um, uh...Penny. Hi."

"So Talon, tell us about yourself." Bridget asked Talon.

"Well I'm a great computer genius and I have applied advanced physics." Talon answered. "I'm wicked impressive."

Penny giggled. "Wanna...hang out after school with me and Bridget?"

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you lovely ladies." Talon rose his eyebrows.

 **AT THE METRO CITY POLICE STATION...**

Our hero, Inspector Gadget was inside of his office doing some paperwork.

"Boy, when I took this job, I had no idea being a cop could require so much paperwork." Gadget wrote on his form.

Just then, Gadget's office phone rang.

"Hello?" Gadget asked. "Chief? What is it? You've got a case for me? I'm right on it!"

Gadget hung up the phone and went to the Chief's office. There was Chief Quimby sitting on his chair.

"Chief!" Gadget exclaimed "I'm ready to take my case."

"Gadget, Dr. Claw is looking for his claw." Said Chief Quimby "I taketh you had something to do with this?"

"Yes sir." Gadget nodded "On my previous case, I went to the Arctic and stopped him from launching his long range atomic missile and blowing up the entire city. His claw was the key to the missile. I crashed into his airship and declawed him. I threw his claw somewhere far away. I don't

"Well you'd better find out." the Chief said "All our other officers are on cases. If Claw finds his claw, he will launch his missile and destroy the whole town. Our sources say that he must have someone trying to help him find the claw before he finds it."

The Chief took out a file and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Gadget.

"Here Gadget, this is the info we have on him." Chief Quimby told Gadget.

Gadget read the paper and saw a photo of Talon "Wowsers! That is one handsome looking agent."

"He's some kind of connection to Dr. Claw." Chief Quimby explained "Our sources say that he's infiltrated Don Adams Jr High."

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "That's Penny's school! I'd better get over there at once!"

"You have to arrest him before he gets the claw." Said the Chief.

"No doubt he'll use Penny to get to me." Gadget said "Don't worry Chief! I'm always on duty!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Claw has sent his other nephew, Talon to infiltrate Penny's school, so he can use Penny to locate his uncle's claw, and it looks like Gadget is put on the case once again. But unlike his cousin, Talon is evil as well. Gadget has to get to Penny's school and arrest Talon before he gets to him. But will he warn Penny in time? And will Penny believe him? Stay tuned folks!**


	2. Penny's New Boyfriend

Gadget later arrived at Penny's school.

"Looks like you made it Gadget." Said the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadgetmobile, I'm going in!" Gadget got out of his car "Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget's feet turned into rocket skates and he zoomed towards the front entrance door when all of a sudden...BAM!

"Dang Gadget, that's gotta hurt" said the Gadgetmobile.

"Go go gadget spatula." A spatula came out Gadget's hat and it flipped Gadget right off of the glass.

Gadget tried opening the door himself but he found out that the door was locked.

"You okay G?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"Sure, but know I how how a pancake feels." Gadget got back into the car "What time you got, Gadgetmobile?"

"About 3:21pm" said the Gadgetmobile.

"Looks like school's out for the day" Gadget said "Penny must be on her way home. I'd better get back to headquarters and tell the Chief."

"Already on it rookie" Gadgetmobile drove at breakneck speed.

Meanwhile, Penny and Talon went to the local hangout for milkshakes. Bridget tagged along to make sure Penny didn't make any rash choices, but to no avail. After finishing the milkshakes, Penny got a serious stomach problem and had to go to the pharmacy for some medicine and go to the bathroom. Later, they all started to take a walk together.

"So Talon, tell us about yourself" Penny said as she looked longingly at Talon "We'd love to hear your life story."

"Well, I am a computer whiz." Talon gloated "Not to brag or nothing but I'm a child prodigy. I have a PHD in calculus twice, applied advanced computer science,

"Wow" Penny's eyes widended "I'm a science prodigy as well. Looks like we're two genius minds and you know what they say, 'Two eggheads are better than one'!"

"I know, I'm wicked impressive" Talon said "So Penny, tell me about yourself."

"Aren't you gonna ask me about me?" Bridget asked Talon.

"Whatever" Talon waved her off "So Penny, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I live with my uncle, he's a police officer" Penny said "Secretly, me and my dog secretly help him with his cases, but we never tell him cause he'd yell at me."

"That's pretty cool." Talon said.

"Penny, aren't you worried about telling him that?" Bridget asked Penny.

"Quit worrying Bridget." Penny told her friend "I'm sure we can trust this guy"

Talon turned to Penny "You know Penny, I was just thinking, why don't we go to your place and chill?"

"Shouldn't you call your uncle and ask if Talon can come first?" Bridget asked Penny "He'll probably be mad when he finds out"

"Uncle Gadget's probably working late tonight, so Talon will probably be gone by the time he comes back" Penny ignored Bridget "I can't wait for Talon to meet Brain."

"Lead the way, ladies" said Talon.

"Isn't he amazing?" Penny asked Bridget.

"Amazing like foot fungus" Bridget sarcastically said.

Meanwhile, Gadget arrived back at the police station and went into the Chief's office.

"Gadget, where is the crimminal?" Chief Quimby asked Gadget.

"I went to Penny's school and it turned out school was out for the day." Gadget explained "I figured she must be at home now. I decided to come here and tell you the news."

"And you couldn't have just called me on your stupid hand-phone?!" the Chief yelled at Gadget.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you face to face." Gadget shrugged.

"Quit standing here and go to your house and warn Penny!" Chief Quimby booted Gadget out of the office.

Gadget went back to the Gadgetmobile and started it up.

"So Gadget, where do you think this good-looking, soft and bouncy hair waving, crook is?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"Well Gadgetmobile," Gadget said to his car "He probably got to Penny right now. No doubt he will try to trick Penny into letting him come to our house. I'd better get there at once!"

"You got it rookie!" the Gadgetmobile started to drive.

Meanwhile, Penny, Bridget, and Talon arrived back at the Gadget house.

"Brain!" Penny called out "Mommy's home!"

Brain came running downstairs and pounced right on Penny and started licking her whole face.

"Awww," Penny hugged Brain "I missed you too."

"Don't forget your Aunt Bridget!" Bridget opened her arms wide to Brain.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain jumped into Bridget's arms and started licking her face too.

"Ahem!" said Talon.

"Oh I'm sorry." Penny blushed "Brain, this is my new friend, Talon."

"Hiya boy!" Talon put his hand out for Brain to sniff it.

Brain sniffed Talon's hand "Grrrrrrr."

"What's the matter with you Brain?" Penny asked Brain "We do not growl at our guests!"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Brain kept barking at Talon.

"You're going outside until you're ready to behave!" Penny picked up Brain.

Penny took Brain to the backyard and chained him to his doghouse. She went back inside and saw Bridget and Talon on the couch.

"So, Talon..." Penny scooted close to him "What do you wanna do?"

"I know!" Talon said as he picked up a glass bottle "Let's play spin the bottle"

"How do you play?" asked Penny.

"That means, you have to kiss whoever the bottle stops on" Bridget batted her eyelashes at Talon "I hope it's me."

Penny and Bridget sat down on the floor and Talon spun the bottle between them. The bottle stopped on Penny.

"Okay Talon, I'm ready" Penny closed her eyes and puckered her lips at Talon.

While Bridget looked at Penny, green with envy, Talon dipped Penny and kissed her right on the lips.

"Uh, Penny?" Bridget tapped Penny's shoulder as Penny kept kissing Talon.

Penny ignored her.

Bridget got jealous and frustrated "STOP KISSING!"

Talon then ended this kiss, much to Penny's chagrin.

"Okay, now let's spin that bottle again" Bridget said "I hope it lands on me this time."

"I've got a better idea!" Talon said "Why doesn't Penny show me some of her uncle's assignments?"

"But the game just started and besides, those assignments belong to Penny's uncle, you can't meddle in them!" Bridget protested.

"Shut up Bridget," Penny said "Talon's the guest, so we have to do whatever he wants. I'd love to show you some of my uncle's missions."

"How about his last one?" suggested Talon.

"Sure," Penny said as she ran upstairs and got her computer book "This is my computer book, I made it myself. Let me just type in a few numbers, and BAM! We got my uncle's last mission."

The video screen on Penny's computer screen showed Gadget during his last mission. This one showed Gadget removing Claw's claw and tossing it somewhere far away.

"Where do you think Dr. Claw's claw landed?" Bridget asked the others.

"Well, with a velocity like that and a throw like that, it should land in a village in the rainforest" Talon concluded.

"That's genius Talon!" Penny exclaimed "So it's in a village in the rainforest!"

"Guys, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Bridget remarked.

"I'll be back," Talon ran outside "I just have to call my aunt!"

"Hurry back." Penny waved to Talon.

Talon ran outside to the backyard and called Dr. Claw on his video watch. Brain, who was suspicious of this, secretly eavesdropped on Talon.

"Uncle Sanford," Talon said to his uncle "I found out where your claw is."

"Where is it?!" Claw demanded.

"It's in some town in the middle of the rainforest." Talon told his uncle.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly smiled "Soon I will have my claw back and I will be able to launch my atomic missile. The missile will wipe out practically everyone in Metro City, leaving me to take over."

"I'll be back for you shortly." Talon hung up then saw Brain.

"Grrrrrr." Brain growled.

"You may be onto me mutt, but I have the upper hand." Talon shot Brain with a laser beam, knocking him unconcious. "Good boy."

While Talon threw Brain into the basement, Gadget arrived back home. He ran into the living room and saw Penny and Bridget.

"Penny!" Gadget ran to his niece "There's something I have to tell you! Oh, hi Bridget."

"Hi Uncle Gadget." Bridget waved to Gadget.

"Penny, when you were at school today, was there a new kid?" Gadget asked.

"Yes Uncle Gadget," Penny sighed passionetly "His name is Talon, he's so dreamy."

"Penny listen," Gadget told her "There's something you should know about Tal-"

Just then, Talon barged into the house and pointed his gun right at Bridget and the Gadgets. Penny was shocked.

"Talon, what're you doing?" She asked nervously.

"You're mongrel sniffed the wrong butt!" He pointed his gun at the Gadget's and Bridget "Oh and thanks Penny, if I ever visit my brother in jail, I'll tell him you said 'hi'. Oh and my uncle will be happy to have his claw back!"

"Uncle?" Penny gasped "Dr. Claw has another nephew?"

"Well, duh" Talon shot sticky stuff at Bridget and Penny which caused the girls to be stuck to the walls "Auf wiedersehen Inspector Gadget"

Talon's shoes turned into power skates and he zoomed down into the neighborhood.

"You won't be getting away that easy!" Gadget pointed at Talon and ran to the garage.

Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile and chased right after Talon. Looks like a good old high-speed chase.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Talon has revealed his true colors and has zapped Brain with a laser gun. Now, he knows where Claw's claw is! Now, it's up to Gadget to go on a highspeed chase in the Gadgetmobile to catch Talon! Stay tuned folks!**


	3. Power MAD

Talon had been making his way all the way Downtown Metro City, with Gadget hot on his trail.

"Uncle Sanford." He spoke into his video watch "Gadget is hot on my trail! What do I do?"

"Elminate him!" Claw slammed his fist on his chair "I can't have Gadget stop me this time!"

"Don't worry I already have a plan." Talon evilly smiled.

Meanwhile, Gadget was hot on Talon's trail. He couldn't let Talon get away, it would be unethical.

"Gadgetmobile, what do you say we bring this delinquent to justice?" Gadget kept his eyes on Talon.

"I'm on it rookie!" Gadgetmobile said.

Gadget stepped on the gas pedal and was gaining on Talon.

"Go go gadget siren!" Gadget turned on the police siren on his car.

While Gadget had been pursuing Talon, Penny and Bridget got out of the gooey substance that Talon trapped them in, thanks to Brain coming out of the basement. Penny was extremely furious.

"No spawn of Dr. Claw can come here and mess with us!" Penny told Bridget "Talon is going down!"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Yeah, he may be a hottie, but he's bad news!" Bridget added.

"Come on, let's follow Uncle Gadget!" Penny ran to the garage.

Penny and Bridget got on their bikes. Brain sat in the back of Penny's bike.

"How are we gonna find Talon and your uncle?" Asked Bridget.

"I'll type in the Gadgetmobile's coordinates on my watch and we'll find them in no type." Penny started typing some stuff into her watch "Aha! They're following Talon back to...the station?"

"The station?" Bridget asked "Why would Talon be going to the station?"

"I have no idea." Penny started pedaling faster "But whatever it is, it probably won't be good."

While Penny, Bridget, and Brain had been making their way to headquarters, Gadget was still hot on Talon's trail. Just then, the Gadgetmobile saw something.

"Is it just me, or is that boy going into HQ?" He asked.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "He must have something rotten planned. I'd better get inside!"

Gadget parked the Gadgetmobile in the Officer's Parking Lot and got out.

"Go go gadget power skates!" Gadget's feet turned into power skates and he zoomed into the station.

The other cops were about to leave when Talon kept zooming in on them.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Said one of the cops.

Talon shot the sticky, gooey stuff at the cops as he was on his skates and they were stuck to the wall. Finally, Gadget found Talon right in the middle of the Chief's office.

"Gadget!" Chief Quimby yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! And why haven't you arrested this delinquent?"

Before Gadget could explain, Talon shot the Chief and stuck him to the wall.

"GADGET!" the Chief shouted "DO SOMETHING!"

"Already on it Chief!" Gadget made a battle pose "It's against my code of honor to hurt kids, but you're a juvinelle delinquent, so I'll make an exception. Go go gadget boxing glove!"

A boxing glove on an extendo came out of Gadget's coat, but Talon dodged it and it hit the Chief in the face.

"Tell your niece I said thanks for helping me and my uncle take over the world." Talon said "And by the way, say goodbye to HQ's power and your life."

Talon took some sort of device out of his pocket that was beeping and his shoes grew rocket boosters.

"So long Gadget!" Talon flew out of the building on his rocket shoes "Forever! Mwah ha ha ha ha!"

"Wowsers!" Gadget panicked as he picked up the bomb "I've gotta get this outta here!"

But before Gadget could throw the bomb out of the crashed window, the bomb went off and zapped Gadget and suddenly, the whole station blacked out and Gadget was zapped as well.

Back outside, Penny, Bridget, and Brain finally made it to headquarters.

"Penny," Bridget pointed to the station "Why does the station look so dark?"

"I don't know Bridget." Penny rode to the Gadgetmobile "Gadgetmobile, what happened? Where's Uncle Gadget?"

"Well Penny, if I'm not mistaken I believe he went into the station after Talon." He answered.

"Oh my god!" Penny gasped "Uncle Gadget must be in trouble. Come on gang!"

"Right behind ya Penny." Bridget followed Penny.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

They got inside and saw that the whole station was blacked out.

"Like, how are we gonna find your uncle in the dark?" Bridget asked Penny.

"Luckily, my watch also comes with a built in LED." Penny turned on her watch and a flashlight lit up.

Penny, Brain, and Bridget made it to the Chief's office where they saw Chief Quimby stuck to a wall and the Inspector lying on the floor.

"Chief Quimby, what happened?" Penny asked.

"That hoodlum got away." Chief Quimby grunted "He used a bomb to shut down your uncle and got rid of HQ's power."

"Oh no." Penny gasped and ran to her unconsious uncle. "Uncle Gadget..."

Gadget was motionless and he was sparking all around. Talon had shut him down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **WOWSERS! Talon has gotten away and he has shut down Gadget and HQ's power. Will Gadget be rebooted in time? Or will Talon get away and get his uncle's claw back? Stay tuned.**

 **By the way, I have a little question for you guys. How would you remake the series?**

 **If I could, it would be 2D (because I can draw the characters like their right off the TV), the show would be slightly darker and still action-packed, Gadget would be competent and useful (but still clumsy), I would use the Disney version of the theme song for the opening and the credits music from Last Case as the credits music, Penny would be more of an equal and not so much the hero, and Claw would be just as vile and sadistic. Basically, the series would be like the stories I write on this site.**

 **I would also cast:**

 **Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget/Chief Quimby**

 **Frank Welker as Dr. Claw/Brain/MAD Cat**

 **Cree Summer as Penny**

 **Phil LaMarr as The Gadgetmobile**

 **In case you're wondering who Bridget is, she appeared in the episode, "Weekend At The Beach" as a friend of Penny's. I didn't even know Penny had friends.**

 **And how would you remake the series? Be honest as possible. And stay tuned! Can Penny, Brain, the Chief, and Bridget restart Gadget in time? Stay tuned!**


	4. It's a MAD Jungle Out There

Gadget was shut down and the others had to find a way to reboot him.

"We need to find a way to restart Uncle Gadget guys." Said Penny.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Bridget asked Penny.

Brain opened up Gadget's hat and took out Gadget's Gadget-Jack. Brain used it to crank Gadget up straight and a bunch of arsenals came out of Gadget's hat and they were aimed right at the Chief.

"Oh no." Chief Quimby gulped.

Luckily, Chief Quimby dodged all the missiles and the launching and Brain using the jack were enough to reboot Gadget.

"Wha-what happened?" Gadget woke up.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny hugged him "You're okay!"

Penny started kissing Gadget on the cheek many times.

"Thanks for rebooting me gang." Said Gadget "Now, we have to find Dr. Claw's claw."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was staring longingly at his handless arm, when his nephew called for a transmission.

"Hey, what's up Uncle S?" Talon asked.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Claw pointed at Talon with his human hand "You were to report back hours ago!"

"But Uncle Sanford, I called." Talon said "I left like a billion messages."

MAD Cat was beside Claw's phone.

"You have one billion messages." Said the answering machine.

MAD Cat pressed the delete button. "Deleted."

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Claw slammed his human fist on the chair "Do you have my claw?"

"It's in some town in the rainforest." Talon rolled his eyes "You know how big they are."

"I DON'T CARE!" Claw slammed his human fist on the chair "BRING ME MY CLAW! With it, I'll finally be able to launch my nuclear missile with it. The explosion will blow up Metro City and wipe out the lives of half of the people in it."

"Why did you have to make your claw the key to the missile?" Talon asked "Why not, a real key. Or even better- no key!"

"JUST GET MY CLAW!" Claw shouted "No doubt Gadget will be after it."

 **BACK AT THE POLICE STATION...**

"Well Gadget," Chief Quimby said "You have to get going and find the claw before Talon does."

"Right Chief!" Gadget saluted "Inspector Gadget is always on duty!"

"Ruff." Brain followed Gadget.

Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Bridget ran back to the Gadgetmobile and got inside.

"So Gadget," Said the Gadgetmobile "What's up?"

"Gadgetmobile, we are going to the rainforest." Gadget said to his car "That's where Claw's claw is."

"Man, I'm already on it." Gadgetmobile drove down the road at breakneck speed.

"Go go gadget-jet!" Gadget exclaimed.

"Man, this is my favorite part." the Gadgetmobile transformed into a jet and drove into the sky.

About an hour later, Bridget and the Gadget's arrived at the rainforest.

"Here it is Penny," Gadget said "The rainforest."

"Look at this place," Gadgetmobile said "It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder how I keep from going under."

Penny took out her computer book "According to my computer book, the village is down there. You should be able to beat Talon."

"The rainforest is pretty big ladies." Gadget extended his arms and neck "Talon could be anywhere. Like there, or there, or there."

"Bridget, you stay here with Brain." Gadget told Bridget "Penny, you come with me so I can get the directions."

"Right Uncle Gadget." Penny nodded.

"Do I even have a purpose in this story?" Bridget asked Brain.

"Rmmm." Brain shrugged.

"Look Penny, I don't mind babysitting your friend here, but can you please tell your dog that my seats aren't chew toys?" Gadgetmobile asked Penny.

Gadget and Penny finally arrived at the village.

"We made it Penny." Gadget said "There's the village."

Just then, Penny saw something "Uncle Gadget, look!"

It was Claw's claw, holding a bowl of some sort.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "The claw. Let's get it."

But before they could grab it, Talon swung from a vine and grabbed the claw.

"Talon!" Gadget and Penny exclaimed.

"Now I've got the claw and Metro City will be destroyed." Talon smiled evilly.

"Oh no you don't!" Gadget pointed at Talon "Go go gadget hands!"

Gadget's arms extended and he grabbed the claw and tossed it to Penny. Penny grabbed the claw and ran. However, Talon was smart too. He took out a laser gun and zapped a tree to fall on Penny, which she dodged. Too bad she dropped the claw, which Talon grabbed.

"STOP!" Gadget shouted "Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget zoomed towards Talon to grab the claw, but Talon was too fast.

"You're not taking anything Talon." Penny charged towards Talon.

"Sure I am." Talon did a backflip and shot the sticky goo at Penny's feet she got stuck to the ground "And when I bring my uncle his claw, you're precious city and everyone in it will be gone!"

Talon ran away back to meet his uncle. At that same time, Gadget arrived to get Penny out of the goo.

The two heroes arrived back at the Gadgetmobile to meet Brain and Bridget.

"I'm assuming you didn't get the claw back?" Asked Gadgetmobile.

"Talon got it." Penny said.

"Where do you think he could be now?" Bridget asked.

"Well, we know Claw was last seen in the Arctic North, and that he plans on launching his missile and blowing up Metro City, so he must be there." Gadget snapped his fingers.

"Then that's where we are headed." Penny said.

"I think we'd better get our winter clothing first." Bridget suggested.

"Good idea Bridget." Gadget said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no, Talon escaped with the claw and is bringing it to his uncle. No doubt Claw will be using it to launch his missile in the Arctic North. Now, Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Bridget must get to the Arctic North to stop him. Stay tuned folks!**


	5. Clawed and Frozen

Insisde Dr. Claw's airship, Talon was reattaching his uncle's claw back on.

"My claw, oh how I've missed you." Claw placed his claw on the keypad to his missile "Time to send a message: the nuclear missile strike! The explosion will destroy all of Metro City forever!"

The missile was activated and the timer was set to 2 minutes.

"Why wouldn't you set the missile at like a few seconds and...boom?" Talon asked.

"THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Claw banged his fist on the chair.

Meanwhile, Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Bridget arrived in the Arctic North, just where Claw's missile was. Penny was wearing a red hoodie and mittens, Bridget was wearing a blue hoodie and earmuffs, and Brain was wearing a scarf.

"Here were are gang." Gadget said "The Arctic North. This is where I remember Claw's missile was."

Penny opened her computer book and looked at the screen "Talon is here, which means Dr. Claw must be here as well."

"Don't worry Penny, I can get down to them in a hurry." Gadget proclaimed "I have to capture Talon, shut down the missile for good, and get the claw back."

"Be careful Uncle Gadget." Penny said to her uncle.

"And you'd better hurry Gadget," Said the Gadgetmobile "In case you didn't notice, my car battery isn't weatherproof."

"Go go gadget skis!" Gadget exclaimed.

Skis came out of Gadget's shoe soles and he skied down to the hill. Finally, Gadget arrived at the place the missile was being launched and just then, a penguin came towards him.

"A penguin, how cute." Gadget looked at the penguin.

Just then the penguin's eyes were glowing red.

"Hello Gadget." Talon landed in front of Gadget.

"Talon!" Gadget exclaimed "You just don't know when to quit. You're coming with me!"

"I don't think so." Talon pressed a button on his watch.

The robot penguins started multiplying like prairie dogs surrounded Gadget.

"So long Inspector Gadget." Talon got onto the ladder to Claw's airship. "I'll tell Penny your last words were 'Take her to the moon for me'."

The robot penguins started propelling their wings like buzzsaws and they charged right at Gadget.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget, laser!"

A laser gun came right out of Gadget's finger and he started blasting the penguins. The penguins kept trying to shoot lasers right at the Inspector, there were too many of them.

Meanwhile, Penny, Brain, and Bridget saw Gadget being pursued by the penguins.

"Crumbs!" Penny shouted "Talon is getting away with Dr. Claw! We've gotta stop him!"

"Like, how?" Bridget asked "The missile is gonna launch any second and besides, your uncle said we have to stay here."

"You forget, I have a computer book." Penny took out her book "All I have to do is tap into the missiles' system and we are saved."

While Penny was hacking into missile's system, Gadget was still being pursued by the penguins.

"Go go gadget copter!" Gadget flew up into the air.

Back in Claw's jet, he saw Gadget and locked him right on target. This was his chance to finally destroy Gadget.

"I've got Gadget in my sight," Claw smiled sinisterly "I will destroy Metro City and Gadget in one day."

While Talon was still on the ladder, a missile aimed towards Gadget pointed right at him.

"No!" Talon gasped "Uncle Sanford! Wait!"

Before Talon could continue climbing, the missile launched into the ladder while Talon was in it. While the missile was being launched, Gadget looked up.

"Wowsers! A missile and it's headed for me!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget boxing glove!"

A boxing glove came out of Gadget's hat and it hit the missile which turned upwards, hit the penguins, and landed into a snow drift, which then exploded from the missile. Thereby freezing Talon into an ice block.

However, the missile was still about to be launched and it only had nine seconds left.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "The missile is about to be launched at any second! And there's no time to get to it in time!"

Meanwhile, Penny was just about finished with hacking into the missile.

"...And bam!" Penny pressed the ENTER button "The missile is taken care of."

"Mind telling me what you did to the missile Penny?" the Gadgetmobile asked.

"It's quite simple, I changed the missiles launch coordinates to outer space." Penny answered.

"Outer space?" Bridget asked "Why space?"

"That missile will be rendered useless and fall apart out of the Earth's atmosphere." Penny said.

"Ooohhh." Bridget, Brain, and Gadgetmobile said.

The missile turned into another direction direction and launched up into outer space, where the missile would be rendered unusable.

Claw saw this from his monitor and slammed his fist.

"Gadget!" He growled "You have ruined my plans again! But I have my claw back and I will be back to get you! Next time!"

Claw set his MAD-jet to hyper drive and zoomed into the sky.

Gadget landed on the hill and got into the Gadgetmobile.

"You'll never believe this Penny," Gadget told his niece "Something must've happened to the missile that caused it to launch somewhere out of the Earth's atmosphere, where it'll be useless and fall apart."

"But Uncle Gadget, Claw got away." Penny said.

"And Talon is who knows where?" Bridget added "And we don't even know where he is."

"Hopefully, he's gone for good." Gadget flew the Gadgetmobile back home to tell the Chief the news.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE METRO CITY JUVINELLE HALL...**

A guard went over to a jail cell to wake up a prisoner.

"Oh number 3456, time to go to the yards." Said the guard as he banged on the bars.

Nothing happened.

"Hey Billy!" He banged on the bars again "Wake up!"

The guard went into the jail cell and to William's bed and pulled off the covers, only to find pillows underneath.

"What?!" The guard asked "How could this kid have escaped?!"

He looked under the bed and saw a manhole underneath.

"Oh my god." He gasped. "I'd better call the Chief and tell him."

Back at the police station, Chief Quimby answered his phone.

"What?" He asked "An escapee from juvenile hall? Who is it?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the G-Squad has saved Metro City and everyone in it from Dr. Claw's nuclear missile where it is now being disabled in outer space. They even defeated Talon and sent him frozen in the Arctic. But, theres been an escape from juvie and guess who escaped? That is a story you'll have to wait for.**


End file.
